


we never did get famous still it made us kind of happy

by likewinning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, bucky barnes is ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for comment_fic. Bucky’s an up-and-coming star who gets quite a few death threats. Steve is the bodyguard his agent just hired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we never did get famous still it made us kind of happy

Bucky hates his agent.

Fully, completely, one hundred and fifty percent fucking hates his agent. It's not enough that Stark has gotten him some truly embarrassing roles in the past - he's still living down that vampire movie, and even if he wins five Oscars someday there's a guarantee that people will still be putting up clips of him singing in _that_ Disney musical on YouTube until the day he dies - no, now Stark had to go and hire him a bodyguard.

Which, okay. Bucky gets it. Most death threats are just that, threats, but he knows you're really not supposed to mess around with them. There are only so many times you can read about how someone's going to take your heart out and just shrug it off as misplaced enthusiasm.

No, that's fine. The reason Bucky hates his agent is that the guy Stark hired is just -

 _Fuck_.

Seriously, fuck.

His name, he tells Bucky, is Steve Rogers, but that's about all Bucky can pay attention to even when Steve keeps telling him little bits about himself because jesus fucking christ. This guy. He's built like Bucky could never hope to be and he's all blue-eyed and beautiful and so all-American boy it hurts (he's actually wearing a shirt that says USA on it unironically and on a day that is not a national holiday) and Bucky absolutely understands nothing about Hollywood, because this guy should be the one starring in summer blockbusters, not him.

This is a disaster. Stark's supposed to be hiring someone to protect him, not finding him guys he wants to fuck and hold hands with and maybe run away with.

"I've seen some of your movies," Steve says, and Bucky can't help but wince a little because here we fucking go. He couldn't even say how many times someone has sang _that song_ at him.

"That one where you were a cop looking for his missing partner, man, that was intense," Steve says, and then Bucky stares at him (not that he wasn't already, hasn't been since Steve introduced himself) because _no one_ saw that movie, the one really good thing he did that his agent swore would at least grab him an Independent Spirit Award or something. Bucky was kind of crushed, for a while, which is how he ended up taking this role that's made him famous to begin with.

"You saw that?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah," Steve says. He's grinning, and Bucky needs him to stop, because he's not going to make a very effective bodyguard if Bucky's too busy trying to jump his bones to let the guy protect him. "You were great. That must have been a hard mindset to come out of."

"Yeah," Bucky says. He worked his ass off on that movie, invested himself so far into that character that after a while it was hard to step back out. But it was worth it, even though no one saw the damn movie, because he was proud of it. "Thanks, man. Look," he says. He clears his throat. "I appreciate you coming by and everything, but I don't know if this is gonna work out."

Steve looks like someone just kicked him and his little dog, too. "No, I mean -" Bucky says. He touches Steve's arm and then immediately wishes he hadn't because jesus _christ_ , it's like feeling up a superhero. He swallows, and Steve looks at him, all blue eyes and earnestness and Bucky says, "It's just. I kind of want to ask you out for a cup of coffee or something and that's kind of inappropriate if you're working for me."

That hurt look flies off Steve's face fast and he's smiling again and he asks, "You want to ask me out?"

 _I want to ask you to move in with me_ , Bucky thinks, but he just nods and says. "Yeah. But -"

Steve doesn't let him finish, because he leans down and kisses Bucky, and it's totally the wrong thing to do on your first day at a job and one hundred percent what Bucky's been wanting to happen since Steve walked into the room. "I'm a professional," Steve says when he pulls back. "I can get coffee with you _and_ protect you from bad guys."

Bucky grins. "Can you protect me from my agent?" he asks, and Steve laughs. "I don't know about that one," he says, and then he's whistling the tune from _that movie_ , and Bucky still hates his agent with a fiery fucking passion, but on the way to get coffee he takes out his phone and texts Stark, _thank you_. With a smiley face, even, because he's pretty sure Steve's going to put out after one date.


End file.
